


Stargazing

by The_Stars_In_His_Eyes



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, pure fluff, some hurt all the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes/pseuds/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes
Summary: Two soft boys finally have a day and night to themselves. Cillian Trevelyan belongs to my qpp Cillian (HermioneDanger on A03).





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SOMNlARl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMNlARl/gifts).



> This is a gift for my qpp Cills. I just wanted to write some cute fluff of their Trevelyan as a surprise for them. <3 <3 <3

It's the first time in months that they've had any significant amount of time to spend with each other. Before it had been a few stolen moments of comfort to tide them over between the chaos of their work and their slowly growing social life.

A breakfast spent in bed together, an hour or two of being curled up on the couch basking in their shared comfort and warmth as The Great British Bakeoff provides a calming background noise to their night.

But today, the universe had aligned allowing them to finally have a day just to themselves. No work, no unexpected calls, and so far no interupting but well-meaning friends. And the two of them plan to make the most of their shared time together.

The day is winding to a close, and Cillian still hasn't asked. He knows that Dorian won't reject him, reject this. But he still can't shake the feeling that he's wrong and this is where it all falls apart.

Dorian's curled up into the loveseat a book balanced precariously on his knee as he slowly skims the pages of ancient text.

"Dorian, I have a question for you." Cillian bites his lower lip as he asks. It's just Dorian, it shouldn't be this hard. It shouldn't be this hard to ask. It's just kind, sweet Dorian. Dorian who's looking up at him and smiling like he's been handed something infinetly precious when Cillian says his name.

"Of course, Amatus. Ask away." Dorian tucks the book away.

"Would you go stargazing with me tonight?" The words are out and there's no taking them back at this point and this is gonna be a disaster he can feel it. 

"Isn't going to be a bit cold for stargazing tonight?"  
"We can keep each other more than warm, I promise."  
"Alright, I suppose, you may have a point. I'll stargaze with you Amatus."

Cillian minutely rocks back on his heels pleased as punch, and trying to will down the anxiety that had gripped him when he asked Dorian to stargaze with him tonight. He takes a closer step forward into Dorian's space, spured by love and anxiety and presses a kiss to Dorian's forehead, feeling something in him shift to right at Dorian's happy murmur.

It's dark as pitch outisde, the stars twinkling above as the only witnesses to the softness of the two lovers. 

They're curled up together underneath a heated blanket fingers tangled on a blanket of soft grass. Cillian has lost track of how long they've spent trading sleepy words and even sleepier kisses until Dorian is finally asleep his forehead pressed into Cillian's shoulder and his hands helping keep the other man grounded.

Cillian feels Dorian shift, eyes blinking blearily at his surroundings. Cillian nudges him onto his back, his hand drifting through tousled hair.

"Kitt'n?"  
"Go back to sleep Ducky. I'll keep you safe."

"But what about you? Who will keep you safe?" Dorian's fighting to keep his eyes open, the warmth and comfort pulling him back easily into morpheus' gentle embrace.

Cillian can feel the heat and moisture behind his eyes as he chokes out, "You, do." lips trembling as he presses a kiss to Dorian's knuckles.

Cillian takes a few measured breaths, trying to get his emotions back under control and he allows himself to drift to the space between wakefulness and sleep counting the seconds between Dorian's deep breaths, surrounded by warmth and the sounds of cicadas chirping in the dark.


End file.
